Enchanted
by Chidori x Blossom
Summary: Sakura era una amante de los libros, y no le agradaban las fiestas. Pero para que Ino deje de molestar, podría hacer una excepción. Nunca se sabe lo que te puedes encontrar allí, ¿o no? / SasuSaku AU. One-shot.


**¡Hola! Es mi primer fic y como verán de Sasusaku. Gracias por leer. Acepto cualquier crítica constructiva (recalcar la última palabra, por favor).**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Miraba hacía su amiga rubia, detestaba que haga esa cara de perrito mojado. Por qué sabía que le daba mucha ternura esa expresión, y aceptaría al fin y al cabo lo que ella le estaba proponiendo.

—…Bueno, ¿vienes o no? —Preguntó Ino por milésima vez y vio que la peli rosa rodaba los ojos— ¡Vamos, Sakura, será divertido!

— No lo sé, Ino… tú sabes lo que opino de ese tipo de fiestas. —Bufó— Ahora dices que estarás conmigo, pero luego te pierdes por cualquier parte y la estúpida de Sakura se queda sentada leyendo un libro. ¡Créeme que eso no me divierte!

— Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Pero tú sabes por qué lo hago!

— No me vengas con el verso ese de "Lo hago para que alguien te saque a bailar" ¡Sabes que nadie sacará a bailar a una frentesota como yo!

— Bien, bien, tienes razón. Si tienes la frente grande. Pero, eres muy bonita aparte de eso.

— Pues mi "belleza" es opacada por mi frente.

Ino soltó una carcajada que podría haber escuchado todo Japón.

— ¿De dónde sacas tanto sentido del humor? — rio más hasta que vio que su amiga tenía una expresión seria en su rostro.

— A mí no me da gracia, cerda.

—…Bueno, frentona, no tengo mucho tiempo, debo ir a comprar ropa. —Dio un pequeño salto— ¿Vendrás o no?

— Está bien, iré— dudó. Pero, después de todo, ¿Qué podría ir mal? Bien, se aburriría, pero al menos complacería a Ino y se dejaría de molestar.

— ¡Sabía que aceptarías! —Sonrió— Recuerda venir bonita, te tengo una sorpresa que te encantará. Seguramente no te quedaras sola esta noche. —Levanto sus cejas atrevidamente— Bueno, se me está haciendo tarde, ¡nos vemos en la noche, frentona!

— ¿A qué te refier…—suspiró al ver que la rubia ya había desaparecido de allí. Después de todo, era Ino, cuándo tiene que ir de compras es más rápida que un león atrapando a su presa.

Le dejo muchísimas dudas el comentario de Ino, ¿a qué se refería con "sorpresa"?

Se dirigió a su casa y directamente fue a darse una ducha caliente. Vaya que la necesitaba. Era tan relajante sentir el agua fluir por su cuerpo, no escuchar ningún sonido, solo las gotas del agua caer sobre la bañadera. Se sentía algo molesta, por qué, luego de que lo pensó, ahora debería buscar que ponerse para ir a esa fiesta. Otra de las razones por la cual no le gustaba ir a las fiestas. La principal era por qué, en realidad no asistió a muchas ya que antes cuando estaba de novia con Sasori, siempre pasaba el tiempo con él y no le gustaba apartarse de su lado. Hizo una excepción una noche, y se enteró de la infidelidad del peli rojo, lo que llevo a su ruptura. En fin, ese es otro tema.

Tenía un millón de pensamientos rondando por su cabeza.  
No podía sacarse de la cabeza a ese azabache, que ni siquiera llegó a preguntarle el nombre. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de ese detalle? Que estúpida.

**FlashBack.**

— Maldita sea, ¿Qué hora es? ¿Ya cierra la biblioteca? —murmuraba una peli rosa, quitando la concentración que tenía con el libro en manos.

— Sí, Sakura. —decía Chiyo, la señora encargada de la biblioteca con la cual Sakura y ella se llevaban muy bien. — ¿Quieres llevarte el libro? Sabes que sí mañana lo traes, no habrá problema. —sonrió.

— ¿Puedo llevármelo? ¡Gracias, juro que mañana a primera hora lo devuelvo! Adiós. —respondió y salió de la biblioteca, sin dejar que Chiyo correspondiera el saludo.

Sakura siguió caminando hasta su casa, era el único día que no fue en el transporte por qué era muy tarde y generalmente a esas horas ya no pasaba por allí casi nadie. No prestó atención a eso, y se concentró en el libro, era algo molesto leer caminando, pero tenía intriga.

— Es bueno volver a verte. —sintió que alguien le susurró al oído con voz ronca y masculina, la tomaba por la cintura.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Suéltame! —forcejeó, pero no había caso. Esa persona ya la había atrapado, y acorralado contra la pared.

— Creo que tú me debes algo, Sa-ku-ra.

— ¿S-sasori? —tartamudeo.

— Él mismo. —Sonrió socarronamente— ¿Qué tienes hay? Oh, claro, esa basura que llamas "libros", déjame ver…— se lo quito de las manos.

— ¡No, suéltalo! —lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos hade de la peli rosa.

— No sirve, da igual. —lo lanzó a la calle y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un auto ya lo había pasado por encima.

— ¡Mi libro! —gritó. — ¡Déjame, Sasori!

— ¡Cállate! Sí alguien nos llega a escuchar te juro que… ¿eh?

— Suéltala. — fue lo único que dijo y con una patada dejo tirado al peli rojo en el piso derramando sangre por la nariz.

Sakura estaba en estado de shock. No sabía que pensar. Se quedó en la misma posición, y más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, temblando.

— Oye… toma esto— el azabache ofreció su campera, y al ver que la peli rosa no respondía se la puso el mismo a esta— Vete de aquí, corre. Yo me encargaré de él.

La chica obedeció, y no supo cómo sus pies respondieron, pero salió corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

**Fin Flashback.**

Bueno, si lo pensaba bien, era algo razonable. ¿Cómo se supone que le habría preguntado el nombre si estaba traumada?, ¿pero tanto costaba preguntarle el jodido nombre? Estúpida.

Salió de ducharse y notó que ya eran las 8:20 hs. ¿Tanto tardo en ducharse? Había entrado a las 7:50, vaya.

Busco un vestido bonito entre los pocos que tenía, y finalmente encontró uno. Tenía un escote y la parte de abajo era lisa, era de color esmeralda, así que era cálido y bonito. Se dejó el pelo como lo llevaba normalmente, suelto.

La casa de Ino quedaba a la vuelta de la suya, así que llego en cuestión de diez minutos.

Toco el timbre y en cuanto la rubia abrió la puerta casi se aturde por lo alta que estaba la música. Imagínense, acaba de venir del silencio de su casa, de una ducha relajante. No es que fuera una vieja amargada, es solo que no logra acostumbrarse.

Planeaba dirigirse hacia el sillón donde solía sentarse siempre que iba a las fiestas de Ino, pero esta vez el brazo de la rubia la detuvo.

— Hmm, no. Hoy no leerás. Hoy bailaras. Es una fiesta.

— Pero Ino…

— Nada de peros, ¡deja ese libro por allí y ven a bailar!

— Cerda. —sonrió y obedeció a su amiga.

Bailaron por horas, hasta que Ino la tomo nuevamente del brazo y la llevo afuera.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Creí haberte dicho que te tenía una sorpresa, ¿o me equivoco?

— Pues sí, pero… ¡Ino! — la rubia ya había entrado de nuevo, y desaparecido entre la multitud. Sakura estaba sola, muriendo de frio.

— Tú…— sintió que una voz masculina decía y se acercaba a ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me hablas a mí? — su rostro cambio notoriamente de expresión cuando vio quien era la persona que estaba hablándole. Era aquel azabache.

— Así que tú eres Sakura. — dijo y esbozo una media sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

— Me lo dijo Yamanaka.

— ¿Y ella como sabe que me conocías?

— Yo se lo dije.

— Bien, ahora, ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

— Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

— Ahora esta mejor. —Sonrió— ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— No tuvimos un buen comienzo. Borremos esa página y comencemos una nueva.

— Bien. Empieza tú.

— ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Un gusto conocerlo, ¿Cómo se llama usted?

— Buenas noches, señorita Sakura. Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. Es un gusto para mí conocerla también.

— Entonces, ¿Cuántos años tiene?

— 20 años, ¿usted?

— 19 años. Vaya, parece más joven de lo que es.

— ¿Debo tomar eso como un alago? Sí fuera menor, no podría invitarla a bailar.

— ¿Me está invitando a bailar, señor Uchiha?

— Sí usted quiere, señorita. Para mí sería un gusto.

— Entonces, vamos.

Sasuke tomo de la mano a Sakura y juntos bailaron toda la noche. Disfrutaban de la calidez que ambos se ofrecían mutuamente. Sentían como si solo estuvieran ellos dos y nadie más. Hasta que los invitados fueron yéndose, y la fiesta acabó.

— Sakura-chan, Sasuke-nii-san, fue un gusto que hayan venido, vuelvan pronto. —dijo Ino, al borde de un vomito.

— Ino, que olor a alcohol que tienes encima, ve a ducharte, y rápido, por favor. Adiós.

— ¿Sasuke-nii-san? —el azabache hizo una mueca de disgusto ante ese sufijo— Hmp, adiós.

Dicho esto, Sasuke y Sakura ya estaban afuera, y no sabían que decirse.

— Bueno, yo… gracias por todo, Sasuke-kun.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "todo"?

— Tú sabes… el otro día…

— Pero si apenas nos conocimos hoy.

Sakura sonrió.

— Oh, claro.

— Tengo algo para ti…

— ¿Qué? —dijo, confundida.

— Te compre un libro que seguramente ya conozcas... — sonrió y saco de su bolsillo un pequeño libro, que curiosamente, era el que Sakura estaba leyendo el día anterior. — Es este, ¿o no?

— ¡S-sasuke-kun! —rió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Me costó un poco conseguirlo ya que… ¿Sakura? — la peli rosa se le había abalanzado y en este momento lo estaba abrazando.

— Gracias, Sasuke-kun. Fue realmente un gusto conocerte.

— Lo mismo digo, Sakura. Estoy encantado de conocerte. — y correspondió el abrazo.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
